videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Sparkster
Sparkster (スパークスター Sparkster) is the main protagonist of the Rocket Knight series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Sparkster is one of the unique and the fastest characters in the game. His playstyle is like a combination of Meta Knight and Sonic. Sparkster's attacks are fast and sometimes powerful, cancelled into any of Specials. He's a mid-weight, though he can be still launched away easily. Sparkster has a special meter on his damage meter which allows him to power up his Specials by using his jetpack. It quickly fills up to 2 levels, which shows how powerfully Sparkster can boost and how many times he can do it in succession - up to twice in mid-air. He can also glide with his jetpack (Burst Assist from the 2010 reboot) by pressing the "up" button while in the air. His Side and Up Specials can help him at wall-jumping as it allows him to ricochet off walls. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Sparkster performs two horizontal slashes from his sword and then does a downward vertical slash. * Side Tilt: Sparkster turns away from the opponent and blasts them with a flame from his jetpack. * Up Tilt: Sparkster does an overhead slash above him with his sword. * Down Tilt: Sparkster performs a small low kick which can be repeated very quickly. * Dash Attack: Sparkster performs a diagonal slash from mid-left to bottom-right while dashing. * Side Smash: Sparkster does a sweeping forehand horizontal slash as it is set on fire with a flame trial as he does so. * Up Smash: Sparkster does a handstand and blasts a flame jet from his jetpack upwards. * Down Smash: Sparkster lays on his back, ignites his jetpack and spins around, surrounding himself with a small wave of fire. * Neutral Aerial: Sparkster does a shorter, weaker version of his Burst Vortex move mid-air. * Forward Aerial: Sparkster performs a two handed downward slash while in the air. * Back Aerial: Sparkster does a quick kick with both feet behind him. * Up Aerial: Sparkster quickly flips around, kicking upwards and then shooting a flame from his jetpack upwards. * Down Aerial: Sparkster performs a sharp downward kick that can spike the opponent. Using this move does not make Sparkster fall faster. * Grab: Sparkster grabs the opponent with his left hand. * Pummel: Sparkster strikes the opponent with his sword's hilt. * Forward Throw: Sparkster grabs the opponent with both hands and then simply throws them forward. * Back Throw: Sparkster throws the opponent back, leans forward, and blasts them with flame from his jetpack. * Up Throw: Sparkster holds onto the opponent, launches upwards with his jetpack, and then hurls them into the air. * Down Throw: Sparkster hurls the opponent to the ground, jumps and ignites his jetpack, burning them repeatedly. * Neutral Special - Burst Shot: Sparkster swings his sword, shooting a plasma energy projectile which travels medium distance. This can flinch opponents. **'Custom 1 - Burst Blast:' Sparkster shoots a smaller projectile with a spinning crescent-shape, which travels a short distance and does less damage but it can be spammed by pressing the button repeatedly. **'Custom 2 - Burst Beam:' Sparkster charges his sword up by holding the button with some kind of energy and then shoots a quick beam from it. A size and damage depends on the charge. * Side Special - Rocket Burst: Sparkster ignites his jetpack and then charges forwards with his sword pointed at the same direction. He can angle the move diagonally up or down. If he touches a wall or the ground, he will bounce off of it. **'Custom 1 - Burst Dash:' Sparkster dashes forward with his sword in-front of him like in Fox's Side Special. It does small damage and can't be angled however. **'Custom 2 - Burst Drill:' While doing the move, Sparkster spins around like a corkscrew drill, dealing more damage but slows him down. * Up Special - Rocket Burst (Up): Sparkster ignites his jetpack and then charges upwards with his sword pointed at the same direction. He can angle the move diagonally left or right. If he touches a wall or the ground, he will bounce off of it like in his Side Special. **'Custom 1 - Rail Spin:' A rail appears above Sparkster as he uses his tail to spin around vertically with his sword extended before he jumps away into the air. He can damage opponents at both sides of him while spinning around on a rail. **'Custom 2 - Burst Drill (Up):' While flying upwards, Sparkster spins around like a corkscrew drill, dealing high damage but slows him down like in Side Special's Custom 2 variation. * Down Special - Burst Vortex: Sparkster spins around rapidly in-place like a buzzsaw few times with his sword extended. Can deflect projectiles and rack up damage when opponents are close to him. If used in the air, Sparkster will descend as he spins around. **'Custom 1 - Burst Hurricane:' While spinning, Sparkster creates a windbox around him which pushes opponents away with minimal damage from his sword. **'Custom 2 - Burst Twister:' Sparkster spins more slower but it does more damage than usual. * Final Smash - Golden Sparkster: Sparkster holds his sword up above his head, and 6 Sacred Swords crashes into the ground around him in a circle. There is a flash, and Sparkster is transformed into his Golden Sparkster form. While in this form, Sparkster’s attack power and speed are increased and he is invulnerable. Also, his rocket meter is full and remains so, even after using moves. This lasts for approximately 15 seconds before Sparkster is returned to normal. Taunts * Up: Sparkster's jetpack will backfire and startle him, causing him to look around. * Side: Sparkster takes off his helmet, gives a thumbs-up, saying "Let's Go!" before he puts it back on his head. * Down: Sparkster hovers off the ground, slowly spinning around while he bows and then lands back on the ground. Idle Poses * Sparkster puts his sword away, folds his arms and smiles at the screen. * Sparkster looks around and then watches forward. Cheer * Sparkster! Sparkster! Sparkster! On-Screen Appearance * Sparkster flies onto the screen, landing on the ground with his jetpack. Victory Poses * Sparkster flies across the screen a few times before stopping and hovering, looking at the screen with his goggles on. * Sparkster swings his sword a few times, and then adopts the 'grumpy' pose (fists balled on hips, eyebrows down). * Sparkster performs his Burst Vortex move and when it ends, he stands in a 'ready' pose. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMcCqBkss3I (Stage Clear - Rocket Knight Adventures) Losing Pose * Sparkster claps to the winner with a impressive face. Trophy Description Sparkster has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Sparkster The current leader of the Rocket Knights is the brave Sparkster. He emerged as the leader when the Rocket Knight master Mifune Sanjulo was killed by a corrupt knight called Axel Gear. Sparkster fought Axel Gear and banished him from the land. When a rumor spread that Axel has returned to the kingdom, Sparkrster sets out to find him, just as the Kingdom of Zebulos is attacked by the Devotindos Empire! * Rocket Knight Adventures (GEN, 1993) * Sparkster (SNES, 1994) Sparkster (Alt.) With his jetpack, Sparkster can perform some fast moves like Rocket Burst, which allows him to dash in any direction and ricochet off walls. He can even shoot projectiles with Burst Shot and spin around rapidly in-place like a buzzsaw with Burst Vortex. Using this in the air will make him to descend. * Rocket Knight Adventures (GEN, 1993) * Rocket Knight (PS3, 2010) Costumes * Blue armor * Green/pink armor (Princess Sherry) * Red/gold armor (Princess Cherry) * Light blue/brown armor (Princess Flora) * Dark purple/red armor (Axel Gear) * Yellow armor (General Devotindos) * Dark green/purple armor (King Gedol) * Orange armor (Generalissimo Lioness) Trivia * Sparkster also represents SEGA alongside Konami since his times on the Genesis/Mega Drive console. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Rocket Knight